Carta a la libertad
by ShogunOhcah
Summary: La última carta que escribió Alfred antes de que los barcos británicos zarparan del puerto de Boston con destino a Londres. Aquella carta contenía sus sentimientos hacia su hermano y las últimas palabras sinceras que quería dedicarle, mas sabía que una vez separados, nada volvería a ser igual.


3 de septiembre de 1773. Boston

Hoy, 3 de septiembre, en estos mismos instantes en que nuestros jefes firman el fin de la guerra, yo escribo estas líneas de despedida. No es el momento adecuado, el cansancio de la guerra, la cólera por la derrota de tus hombres y las penurias que han pasado, son razones suficientes para destruir esta carta en cuanto la recibas, pero aún así necesito escribir mis memorias antes de que te vayas.

Lo normal sería empezar por el principio, desde el momento que me adoptaste y me salvaste de esas garras afiladas de Francia. Te agradezco que desde entonces me cuidaras y me atendieras, aunque seas muy sufrido a la hora de comer, pero aún así, gracias por esos años en los que te encargaste de hacerme un hombre. Si no hubiera sido por todas esas lecciones que me diste en su momento, ahora mismo no podría haberme independizado de ti. Puede sonar a burla para ti, pero de verdad, te estoy muy agradecido.

Cada principio que me enseñaste e inculcaste fueron suficiente para que, llegados el magnifico día de mi cumpleaños, el 4 de Julio, dijera: hasta aquí, es hora de mostrarle a Iggy el héroe en el que me he convertido. Se que el camino que he elegido es el correcto, porque no me va a faltar valor, justicia y valentía y aunque los métodos que adopté para separarme de ti no fueron los mejores(ni los más baratos), lo he conseguido.

La guerra que hemos librado tanto tiempo se ha cobrado muchas vidas, lágrimas de dolor y de esperanza, todas ellas juntadas en esta tierra de libertad. Sé que ahora estamos solos y que tenemos un gran camino que recorrer como nación, conmigo a la cabeza, pero sé, que cuando realmente te necesité podré acudir a ti, con los brazos abiertos y recibir aquel cálido abrazo que siempre me dabas.

Puede que pienses a estas alturas de la carta que me estoy mofando de ti y que esto solo aumentará tu cabreo y tus ganas de revancha, pero yo sé que eres bueno, sabio y amable en el fondo. No dejas que hieran a tus amigos, por pocos que sea, y te antepones ante cualquiera mal que amenace nuestra felicidad. Yo eso lo admiró, de verdad, eres un tío... cojonudo. No podría estar más orgulloso de haberte tenido como contrincante en esta larga pelea, como hermano y ahora, supongo, como amigo. Que mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes como el mástil que hondea la bandera de la libertad en la plaza de Nueva York.

También me gustaría recordarte, Arthur, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuando más lo necesites. Esta separación me ha servido para demostrar al mundo lo adulto que soy, que seré joven, con fallos e inexperiencia, pero necesitaba de este cambio para progresar. Arthur, ¡progresar! ¿Sabes lo bonita que es esa palabra? Ahora soy un héroe para mis ciudadanos. Un gran héroe que le ha traído la libertad. Pero no quiero ser un héroe para desconocidos y un villano para los que quiero. Porque tú, Arthur, eres más que un simple mentor o un hermano adoptivo.

A medida que escribo me estoy arrepintiendo más de escribir esta carta, sin duda no necesitas saber todo esto, puedes vivir perfectamente con el rencor y los dolorosos recuerdos. Esos recuerdos húmedos, bajo la lluvia y el barro, la casaca húmeda, el olor a pólvora quemada, junto con las heridas en las manos de empuñar el fusil. ¿Sabes de qué recuerdo te hablo? A veces sueño con esa batalla en Yorktown y como acabó todo en un suspiro. Cada vez se convierte en una memoria más confusa en mi cabeza. Por eso siento que no es necesario que te relate por escrito, con mi mala caligrafía, todo lo que ha pasado en estos angustiosos años. Sé que quemaré esta carta en cuanto termine de escribirla, ya que solo me ha servido para plasmar mis pensamientos. No mereces saber todo esto. No mereces más dolor del que te he causado.

Las despedidas son dolorosas, por eso no estoy en este momento en el puerto de Boston. Desde el muro mirando al horizonte, viendo como hondean por última vez esas banderas británicas. Va a ser la última vez que vea esos preciosos barcos zarpar hacia el sol. De verdad que no te imaginas las que voy a echar de menos de ti... y lo que te voy a echar de menos a ti. Tus abrazos, tus sonrisas... Nuestras veladas nocturnas cuando me ponía enfermo. Todo se ha acabado. Todo se ha esfumado. Todo terminó. Y yo solo puedo escribir en un trozo de papel: lo siento.

Voy a dejar de escribir ya, porque creo que sigo siendo incapaz de entender porque he hecho este intento de ¿disculpa? Quizás porque cara a cara siempre acabamos discutiendo y no me concentraba para hacerlo. Al menos ha sido un bonito intento. Me encantaría poder despedirme mejor de ti, Arthur. De abrazarte y acariciar ese rubio pelo una vez más. Pero no va a poder ser. Solo espero, que en un futuro, me des la posibilidad de hacerlo, al menos una vez más. Un héroe no es un héroe sin alguien a quien proteger y ese, Arthur, siempre has sido tú.

Firmado: Alfred F. Jones


End file.
